


warm

by tchkkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, Second person POV, and he is honestly the best one ever, and i hope it does the same for you too, i really do not know haha, maybe its because he’s my comfort character lol, this fic comforted me alot, tsukishima is your boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchkkei/pseuds/tchkkei
Summary: underneath the moonlight and beneath all of your cries, kei’s gentle words fill your heart with the warmth you love so much.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 37





	warm

Getting off at the nearest bus stop, Tsukishima made his way towards your apartment with a bigger bag than usual. The dark starry sky surrounded him, as he walked from the stop towards your apartment. The walk usually takes about a good seven minutes, but somehow Tsukishima made it there in about four. 

Maybe it was because of his ridiculously long legs, or maybe it was because of the fact that he walked at a faster pace than he usually does; probably due to his eagerness to see you as soon as possible.

Either or, he found himself at your apartment door, knocking few times to let you know that he's arrived.

What he got in return was pure silence, making his brows curl in frustration. He resulted to turning the doorknob open, which to his suprise, let him inside your place with no problem.

"Pardon my intrusion," your boyfriend announces, making his way inside your home. He was staying over for a few days since there was some work being done in his own apartment, giving him the chance to catch up with you after not seeing each other for a few weeks.

He sets down his bag and starts taking off his shoes, wondering why you haven't greeted him yet. You usually greet him as soon as the door opens, but strangely enough you didn't do that today, making Tsukishima tilt his head in confusion.

"Oh, Kei?" You say in suprise, putting down your evening tea at the sight of your blonde haired boyfriend.

"Hey." he replies after a short pause, taking off his jacket in the process, brows still furrowed.

"Why did you leave your door unlocked? It's late outside," he scolds you sternly, making you look away while biting the insides of your lip.

"It's because you were coming and all so...." your voice getting quieter at the end of your shaky remark, knowing that you shouldn't have left yourself so vulnerable.

Tsukishima sighs at your carelessness and finishes getting himself comfortable. "Just don't do that again next time, baka,” he says while giving you a slight tap on the top of your head, and afterwards focusing his gaze towards the stuff he left at a corner of your living room.

"I'm gonna be staying here for a couple of days," he says to you, as he swings his bag over his shoulders, moving it inside your bedroom for better access.

You space out for a bit after his statement, your eyes focused on the carpet that covered your living room floor. You regain focus when you hear him call your name, scratching the back of your head while giving him a little apologetic giggle.

He tells you he was going to take a shower, to which you respond with a smile and a nod—the smile losing it shape after the bathroom door closed.

Your head and all of the thoughts inside it were out of place, your mind a genuine mess after the news you heard today.

Tilting your head back, it softly hit the hollow white wall behind you, the pain strangely never occuring to you at all.

Finding yourself in constant state of worry, you decide to walk towards your bedroom and turn in for the day. You could hear the water from the shower fall onto the bathroom floor, giving you a slight sense of calm; reminding you that time is still moving forward and that Tsukishima is close by.

But because of how strange you were acting today, Tsukishima would definitely know that there was something going on with you.

He probably knows that side of you better than anyone else.

You squint your eyes in frustration, telling your brain to shut up and sleep already. You bury yourself further inside of your blanket, as you hear Tsukishima step out of the bathroom and into the bedroom you were going to be sharing for the next week.

He dries his hair with one of your towels, eyes landing at your clearly curved eyebrows and awkward sleeping position that you never fall asleep in. 

Tsukishima notices the littlest of things about you, and you should've remembered that.

Closing the door behind him, he moves towards your figure, which was hiding underneath your favourite piece of fabric.

"So, what happened?" he says, as he settles himself on the other side of the matress, the material shuffling a bit from his weight. He puts down his glasses on the table beside your bed, as he dries his hair using the towel a bit more.

You stay still for a few moments, your short intakes of breath filling up the silence inside of the room. After about five minutes since Tsukishima's question, you finally give up and let out a huge sigh as an indication.

You really couldn't hide anything from him, can you?

With your back still faced towards your boyfriend, you start to talk.

"Mom's....... not doing well lately," you say with a hint of sadness and worry in your voice, unknowingly biting your lip to try and stop your tears from taking over.

"Auntie says that her drinking is becoming more and more excessive again," your voice cracking at some parts, the held back tears now shamelessly falling onto the fabric of your pillowcase.

As far as you could remember, you were always trying your best to help your mother cope with some of the problems she was going through.

Growing up in that kind of environment—where you had to worry about every little thing—gave you some really deep scars that you were still in the process of healing.

And with the help with the people you trust and the people you love, you were entering that journey.

But once every few months......

Everything shatters.

Not being able to hold it back anymore, your little sniffles became more preeminent, your sobs taking over your once silent bedroom.

Your hands tighten their grip on the sheets, only to feel Tsukishima's hand on your shoulder, signaling for you to face him.

He carefully turns your body around, and uses his calloused hands to wipe the tears that fall off of your face, caressing the loose strands of your hair and pushing them back afterwards.

His touch always felt so gentle; holding you like something precious and fragile.

And even though he doesn't show it most of the time, you knew that he loved you with his utmost care and from the bottom of his heart.

"(y/n)."

Just hearing your name being said by him in the most careful way, slows down your crying and helps you find yourself once more.

You really did find peace in his gentle voice.

"Your mom is strong, (y/n)." he says with a reassuring tone, wanting to emphasize the fact.

He smiles and pulls you closer into his grasp.

"And so are you." he continues, this time with his eyes completely focused on yours. His golden hues seemed to shimmer, yet at the same time, they had a darkness lingering behind them.

But once in a while, they shine even brighter than the moon does.

Just like right now.

You look at him in awe, thinking about what you possibly could have done to have someone like him in your life.

Slowly, a small fond smile started to form on your face, still focused on Tsukishima's eyes. You took a few deep breaths, feeling yourself get even closer towards Tsukishima's touch.

He plants a kiss on your forehead, and gently lowers his head back towards your face.

"You will get through this, (y/n). I promise." he carefully tells you, with nothing but love and hope to see you genuinely smiling again.

You look up at him with lidded eyes, fatigue slowly starting to envelop you. 

That night, as you fell asleep inside of Tsukishima's arms, you remembered the feeling you loved so much.

And as little hazy thoughts fill up the nooks of your brain, one last thought remained.

"Ah."

"He's so warm."

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hi, hello!! this is the first time i’ve ever posted a fic i wrote and shared it with the world so um i was very nervous about that (i usually just let them rot in my drafts woops) but i wanted to post this today since its my third anniversary with tsukishima!!
> 
> i also hope that this fic comforted you in some way; i wrote it in hopes that it would. as someone who finds so much comfort in kei, this fic holds a special place in my heart hehe. <3
> 
> but anyways, thank you so much for reading and i hope you have a good rest of the day :))


End file.
